


Dancin' Like Nobody's Watchin'

by SinnyandAsh



Series: Rick is Caring [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, C137cest, Flesh Curtains, Goin in raw booi, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Morty bein a cute baby, Morty dancing, a whole lot of cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnyandAsh/pseuds/SinnyandAsh
Summary: No one is home so Morty decides to record a video of him dancing to the old man's band in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I like totally imagine Flesh Curtains being like Mindless Self Indulgence.(Thanks to a playlist I found lmao) So it's going to be MSI lyrics but we just gonna pretend that it's Flesh Curtains, kay? 
> 
> Kay. (Also the song in this story is Evening Wear by MSI <3)
> 
> ~S
> 
> Edited by Ash <3

Morty's red knee socks slid across the kitchen floor, a C.D. case held tightly in his small hand. He never felt so giddy in his life just because of the fact that he was alone in the house. His mom had an emergency call at work, Summer had a sleep over with her friends and Rick is out doing a adventure that was too 'dangerous' for the boy. He flipped on the light switch, almost being blinded from the bright light. He blinked a few times, reaching up and rubbing one of his eyes till he was able to see what time it was on the stove's clock.

_One A.M._

There was no possible way he could be interrupted. He hummed happily, walking over to the camera and blue C.D. player that he set up on the counter earlier. He opened up the case, staring at the C.D. for a few seconds to take in its glory. Flesh Curtains, his lover's old band, and god did he love the music. Morty loved dancing to the beat and all he ever wanted to do was make a little video about it. He looked down at himself, he wore a black velvet choker like the one Rick wore, snug jean short shorts (which of course were Summer's) and a baggy Flesh Curtains tee shirt. He looked like a true groupie and he was proud. He slides the C.D. into the slot, watching it intensely as the machine slowly began to read the disk. The first song on the album began playing and Morty quickly began to skip through each song till he found his favorite. Evening Wear.

The boy paused it and moved over to the small camera that stood up on the white counter, making sure he was out of frame he quickly pressed the play button on the player, the loud intro of the song blared through the speakers indicating he should probably get in place. He quickly slides into the camera's view, jumping up and down to the beat till he could hear Rick shout the lyrics.

_**This is my vindication... With a little decoration!** _

Morty turned his back to the camera, moving his hips side to side along with the beat, his hands raised above his head. He looked back and gave a wink, his body moving swiftly to the loud, energetic beat causing the corners of his lips to pull upwards unconsciously. He strut towards the opposite end of the kitchen, face to face with the fridge he stopped his movements, only tapping his foot.

_**I got myself a fucking life, dressed up in evening wear.** _

Morty laughed happily as he whipped around, acting like he was playing on an invisible guitar and kicking his feet out in the air like a maniac. He bobbed his head up and down, hopping his way back towards the camera on one foot. The adorable smile that was plastered on his face could light up the whole entire world, heck he even felt like he could go against the universe listening to his grandfather sing. 

The loud music drowned out any noises the house makes, lucky for Rick as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him the boy couldn't hear it at all. The old man couldn't help but chuckle once he heard his own voice singing from the kitchen. He straightened his lab coat as he walked towards the doorway seeing his Morty dancing like he'll never be able to again, his heart skipped a beat as he leaned against the wooden frame, taking out his flask, popping off the cap and taking a small swig before putting it back to it's rightful place. This was way to much too take in.

_**Just call me "Mr. Modest". I got it and I flaunt it, you can applaud if you wanna.** _

Morty swung his hips, obviously flaunting off the almost curvy build his body took. Rick bit his bottom lip, eyeing his lover like a baby would with candy. The way his shorts snugly fit on his ass, the way his shirt would raise and show off soft smooth skin Rick would love to get his hands on. And holy shit those knee socks, the old man /loved/ knee socks, especially on his Morty. He crossed his arms, deciding to wait for the boy to notice him standing here.

And Morty doesn't for a while, he starts basically screaming out the lyrics, sliding across the kitchen floor with his eyes closed as he got lost into the music. He didn't even care if the camera could see him anymore he was just simply enjoying himself, his brown locks flew in all different directions as he moved his entire body. He looked so oddly graceful, Rick never thought he was capable of dancing like this, and he kept going, Morty was just out of breath, his face flushed and had sweat building up above the brow, yet he didn't stop for a second. 

For some reason Rick was intrigued, usually he would be amused and would take this chance to embarrass the living fuck out of his lover by constantly making fun of him, usually he wouldn't be getting a total boner over this. He has one though, and he wanted to keep watching Morty dance so smoothly and lively to the own music Rick made a long time ago. He didn't get to watch his personal show for a while longer, Morty spins around on one leg and his eyes widen once he see the old man, he yelps and stops himself from moving, his whole face becoming hot.

"R-r-rick?! How l-long have you been there?!" The boy basically squeals, taking a few steps as he stares at anything beside his old lover. "Oh geeze R-rick--"

"That was some prrretty good moves Morty." Rick interrupted, walking forward slowly while Morty continued to go back, air leaving his lungs. "Never thought you'd be the kind of p-person to like my own band," Before the boy knew it, he was trapped between the counter and his old lover. "it's kind of hot," Those words went straight to Morty's dick, his face completely flushed red.

_**It's not fair, to be compared to you.** _

Rick grounded his hips against the other, leaning down and roughly placing a kiss on Morty's soft lips, one of the many things Rick absolutely loves about him, every smooch is always warm and inviting. He gripped tightly onto the younger one's waist, lifting him up slightly and moving his mouth across his jawline and down to Morty's neck. The brunette gasped when his eyes landed onto the still recording camera. Shit, should he tell him? _Nah_. He'll save it for the spank bank.

Rick slowly began grinding on Morty, stiffing a moan trying to escape his throat. A unbearable tightness growing in his shorts as his back arched without control. "R-Rick!" He cries out, his legs twitching. The old man continued too  ~~~~ruthlessly jut his hips, rubbing their erections together harshly causing him to slowly lose his grip on reality, he looked up at Morty's face, feeling the way he squirmed under him every time he moved, noticing how Morty's pupils blow out more and more each time he moves against the other.

"S-so beautiful Morty," Rick grunted, his eyes moving down to the boy's lips, "just looking at you-- g-gonna make me cum already." he gasped out, picking up the pace.

"Oooh, Rrrick!!" Morty yelled, wrapping a leg around the old man's waist and pulling him as close as possible. "Feels s-so good R-r-rick-" 

**_Everybody wants to join the club, once you join the club, the innocence is gone, everybody wants to be the bomb._ **

This was almost to overwhelming for Morty, he never thought Rick would be grinding against him with his own band playing in the background, this was a dream come true. Before he knew it Rick picked him up with ease, he couldn't process what was happening, his mind clouded with lust as he rubbed himself up against Rick's stomach, whimpering in the old man's ear like a animal in heat. "Rrrick, pleaaaase!" He dragged out his words, gripping tightly onto the white lab coat.

"So ho-horny Morty," He mumbles, walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room, plopping Morty down on the table. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you baby boy." Rick fumbled with his belt for a second, sliding down his pants and boxers in one quick motion. Morty eyed his lover's member for a moment, feeling his heart beat picking up. The boy sat up and wrapped his hands around the long length, feeling it throb under his touch drove him crazy. 

Morty began moving his hand in a fast motion, earning a low groan from Rick. He looked up at the old man, his face flushing once his eyes met with admiring blue ones. His heart ached in good way, finding it hard to breath under the gaze of his lovers. The moment was short lived, Rick lost his patience quickly and pushed Morty down on the table. Neither of them noticed that the song had ended, Morty completely forgot about the camera.

Rick pushed Morty's shirt up, his member becoming even harder than it was before, he didn't want to wait anymore. Morty didn't want to wait anymore. "Rick just fu-fuck me! P-please!!"

The old man's eyes snapped up to Morty's face, a smile creeping up on his face. "You just want m-me to fuck you raw? Spread your ass cheeks apart and shove my cock up there?" The brunette couldn't even speak, just nodding as Rick reached down and grabbed onto the shorts, dragging them down quickly as possible, he threw them to the side once they were off, he looked back and raised his brow. "No underwear." He chuckled to himself and grabbed the boys hips, pulling him closer. "G-gonna fuck you so hard baby, m-make you see stars." Rick growls, lifting his lower half up slightly and thrusting inside of Morty without warning.

"R-rick!" He shouts out in surprised, a searing pain running through his body. "Oooh g-geeze Rick, it huurts," Morty cries out, he was not use to Rick without lubricant, the old man was impressively big. Rick pushed forward slowly till his member completely filled the boy. Morty squirmed restlessly under the other, loud noises leaving his mouth. The old man leaned forward, gently placing his lips against Morty's neck.

"It's okay baby," He rocked his body once causing Morty to yelp loudly, Rick /knew/ he was going to make this boy scream. He began to suck on the soft skin, slowly withdrawing from inside of Morty and harshly thrusting inside causing the boy to jolt, crying out. He sat up slightly to look down at Morty, "Do we need to stop?"

Morty's shook his head as he clenched around Rick's length. He felt like he was being ripped apart. "I-I-I can take it," He replies in a shaky voice, his body trembling. Rick gave him a sweet smile, resting a hand on Morty's chest and slowly sliding it down his stomach and to his member. He wrapped his hands around the boy, slowly beginning to stroke him as he began to move. "Oooh--"

"Such a good boy," Rick hums, "Taking me raw like a f- _ **URP**_ -ucking champ Morty. I'm s-so proud of you," Morty closed his eyes tightly, his face completely flushed from the praise. "Gonna make you scream b-baby, just you watch." Just when he said those words he began unmercifully slamming into the boy's hole. Morty tensed up, gritting  his teeth while trying to focus on the pleasure he was being received, tears welled up in his eyes. 

Morty wrapped his legs around Rick, his toes curling up as he yelled out, being blinded by pain and pleasure mixed together it was to much. Rick angled himself as he continuously thrust inside of the other, successfully finding Morty's protest. "Rick!" He screamed out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Yeees! Right there Riick!" The old man pumped the boy's member faster, watching how his lovely little pet melted more each thrust.

"Mm, you like t-that?" Rick groaned, pounding inside of him. "Like grandpa's cock pounding you?" He asked in a husky voice, feeling a pressure on his lower abadomen, "I'm go-gonna cum M-Morty."

"Rrrick! Cum inside of me!" Morty yelled, grabbing a fist full of the yellow flannel table cloth on the table. "Y-yes, yes, yes!" He cried, hot tears streaming down his face as he rocked against Rick, it was starting to just feel good, he was almost upset that it was about to end soon. Rick stared down at Morty with love in his eyes, thrusting into him as fast as he could watching how the boy completely broke from pleasure, incoherent screams ripping out of his throat from coming to the brink of his organism, and it crashed down on him hard and fast. Morty's back arched as his whole body began to shake, cum spurting out of his member and onto Rick's hand. 

Rick soon followed in suite, releasing all of his seed in Morty. He let out a low groan, slowly slumping forward on top of Morty, leaving his member inside of the boy. "You did so good Morty," He praises in a softy voice, placing a soft kiss on the boy's neck and running his hands through the soft brown locks. "Such a good boy."

"I-I-I love you R-Rick." He whispers before slipping into unconsciousness from being so exhausted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my writing is so, like, awkward. I can't help it, I try to keep things easy flowing but I just cannot and it's bothers me. I hope you'll be able to ignore it, we all improve in time, amirite? 
> 
> Oh should of seen my first fanfiction lmao it was fucking Pewdiecry and I was like eleven, cringe boi.
> 
> ALSO IF U DO KNOW THIS SONG I KNOW THE LYRICS ARE OUT OF ORDER, cause y'know, ye.


End file.
